Les plus Heureux sont les Ignorants
by IdeaLise
Summary: Ginny pensa soudainement à Harry qui était toujours célibataire. C'était peut-être à cause du fait qu'il était obnubilé par Malfoy. Mais sans que cette pensée ne puisse s'approfondir plus longtemps, elle entendit un hurlement injurieux d'Harry dans un couloir proche du sien. Ayant peur d'une bagarre avec Malfoy, elle se précipita pour empêcher une nouvelle dispute d'éclater…


**_Disclamers :_ Les persos appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais tel un pirate voguant sur les flots, je les lui vole pour mon bon plaisir ! Attention, scène de sexe !  
**

 **Me revoilà ! Avec un OS sur Harry Potter, encore un PWP -Pardon T_T mais je n'aime écrire que ça-. Donc, j'ai envie de dire... Bah que c'est un PWP, donc scène de sexe dans le texte. C'est toujours du Drarry. Je m'excuse d'avance des fautes mais normalement j'ai vérifié, donc y en aura pas qui font trop mal aux yeux, espérons... Sinon, dîtes les moi !**

 **TRÈS IMPORTANT, J'AI CHANGÉ MON PSEUDO CAR MA SŒUR CONNAISSAIT L'ANCIEN (QUI ÉTAIT : ÉCRIT À LA PLUME) ET ÇA COMMENÇAIT À DEVENIR CHAUD LE CHANTAGE ! DONC JE SUIS PASSÉE DE ÉCRIT À LA PLUME À : _IDÉALISE_ ! FIN DE LA RETRANSMISSION !**

 **Et j'espère, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Résumé :** Ginny pensa soudainement à Harry qui était toujours célibataire. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il restait seul. C'était peut-être à cause du fait qu'il était obnubilé par Malfoy. Mais là aussi, elle restait perplexe car Harry continuait encore à se battre avec Malfoy. Certes, Drago Malfoy avait toujours été un connard, mais ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Pourtant Harry continuait de se battre avec Malfoy. Mais sans que cette pensée ne puisse s'approfondir plus longtemps, elle entendit un hurlement injurieux d'Harry dans un couloir proche du sien. Ayant peur d'une bagarre, elle se précipita pour empêcher une nouvelle dispute…

* * *

 ** _La Découverte._**

 **G** inevra Weasley, rousse de son état, marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs en ruine de Poudlard d'un pas guilleret bien qu'un peu pressé. Voldemort, enfin disparut et presque aucune perte à déplorer, en tout cas pas dans sa famille ou chez ses amis : tout allait pour le mieux pour elle. Bien-sûr Harry et elle n'était plus ensemble mais c'était sans importance ils ne s'aimaient pas plus que des amis, alors pourquoi se crêper le chignon plus longtemps.

En parlant d'Harry, cela faisait une heure qu'elle et sa famille le cherchaient partout. Il leur avait dit qu'il partirait avec eux. Mais ils le quittèrent à peine des yeux qu'il avait déjà disparu. Personne ne s'était étonné, il disparaissait souvent à cause de tous ses fans qui l'assaillaient pour le remercier et puis après avoir tué un homme, même mauvais, il avait besoin de solitude. Chacun avait haussé les épaules et s'étaient dit qu'il ne s'aventurerait pas loin. Mais après trente minutes, où il brillait par son absence, ils décidèrent d'aller le chercher pour rentrer, voulant tous se reposer chez eux.

Continuant à arpenter les couloirs malheureusement déserts, elle se perdit momentanément dans ses pensées en pensant à son ex : Dean. Et de son nouveau petit-ami… Seamus. Pour être franche, cela l'agaçait un peu. Pas qu'elle soit homophobe mais entendre de la bouche de l'homme dont on est amoureuse que c'est grâce à nous qu'il se découvre gay… Son ego en prenait un coup… Sans parler du fait de la douleur de se faire quitter abruptement. Mais elle était quand même contente pour eux : elle aimait bien Seamus et ils étaient très mignons ensemble.

Ginny pensa soudainement à Harry qui était toujours célibataire, elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il restait seul. C'était peut-être à cause du fait qu'il était obnubilé par Malfoy. Mais là aussi, elle restait perplexe car Harry continuait encore à se battre avec Malfoy. Certes, Drago Malfoy avait toujours été un connard, mais ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Selon son humble avis, Harry ferait mieux de tout simplement l'ignorer puis de l'accoster pour au moins devenir son am-

« - PUUTTTAIIIN ! »

Elle se statufia et tourna la tête vers la porte à sa droite. Ce n'était pas la voix d'Harry, là, à l'instant ? Il lui semblait que si. Mais pourquoi hurlait-il ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Harry n'était jamais grossié ! À part avec Malfoy… Écarquillant les yeux à la manière de Dobby, elle s'imagina le pire. Et s'ils se battaient ?!

 **Bam ! Bam ! Bam !**

Inquiète qu'ils se battent encore, elle essaya de rentrer en abaissant plusieurs fois la poignée. Rien n'y fit. Elle tenta alors « Alohomora » mais ce fut encore un échec cuisant. Fronçant les sourcils un instant, elle se dérida immédiatement après. Fred et George lui avaient appris un sort permettant de regarder à travers les portes et les murs sans que l'on le sache. Elle se souvint également les avoir regardé suspicieusement à l'entente du sort, les connaissant, ils l'utilisaient un peu trop à mauvais escient. Elle s'était jurée de ne pas l'utiliser, mais tant pis, sa curiosité était trop grande !

Elle murmura le sort, tourna sa baguette dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et la redressa pour qu'elle soit parallèle à son corps. La pointe de sa baguette brilla et un fin ruban violet en sortit pour se diriger vers la porte où il s'enroula jusqu'à former un ovale en plein milieu de la porte. D'abord opaque, la forme ressemblant à un miroir commença à luire et son reflet lui apparut. Toujours de couleur violette, le miroir devint peu à peu de plus en plus translucide jusqu'à le devenir complètement, ne laissant que le fin ruban mauve tourner autour des contours de l'ovale. Plus le miroir devenait translucide, plus elle arrivait à voir les contours des meubles de la pièce. Elle commença à distinguer les meubles habituels d'une classe mais aussi la forme étrange et mouvante sur l'une des tables. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que c'était et surtout n'arrivait pas à voir Harry s'il était seul ou non, car la couleur violette était encore trop présente. Quand tout le miroir arrêta d'être flou, le violet partit en étincelles et ce qu'elle vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux et manquer de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

Harry –elle ne s'était pas trompée- n'était visiblement pas… Seul ? Couché sur le ventre sur l'une des tables, il se faisait surplomber par un blond platine, grand, beau, sadique, Malfoy. Et d'après ce qu'elle voyait, ils n'étaient pas là pour régler leurs problèmes d'entente –ou peut-être que si ? Mais peut-être était-ce le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé après avoir ressenti un profond désir l'un pour l'autre ?! Et puis après plusieurs fois à se découvrir en _profondeur_ , ils étaient tombés amoureux ?!... Non, elle s'emportait dans le fangirl là-. Mais elle ne savait si Harry se faisait violer parce qu'il avait l'air légèrement mécontent mais aussi très heureux des attouchements vu ses rougeurs aux joues, ses yeux vitreux dont les lunettes tombaient presque de son nez, et… ses mouvements de hanches désespérés à l'encontre du bassin de Malfoy. Finalement, il n'avait pas l'air de se faire violenter, plutôt le contraire…

Rougissant fortement en entendant Harry gémir de plaisir quand Malfoy poussa une seule fois à son encontre, elle se demanda s'il n'était pas malsain de regarder un moment intime qui ne lui appartenait pas et s'il ne fallait pas mieux partir mais quelque chose la retenait ses jambes ne voulaient pas bouger et ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détourner de la scène érotique. Elle était comme paralysée, même ses oreilles ne semblaient plus capter que les sons qui s'échappaient de la porte. Elle resta donc scotchée par la scène et si quelqu'un avait le malheur de passer par là, elle ne l'entendrait même pas venir. Grâce au sort, elle arrivait à parfaitement entendre ce qu'il se disait dans la pièce. Et quelles paroles !

« - Aaah, encore ! Mais putain vas-y !

\- Mais Harry~ tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que j'aille doucement quand je te prends une troisième fois sans pause pour m'empêcher d'avoir le plaisir de te voir te tortiller de douleurs quand tu marches, déclara le blond d'un ton mielleux.

\- Mais arrêtes ton baratin putain de merde ! Baises-moi, t'attends juste que je te le dise ! C'est chose faîte, maintenant enfonces-toi ou arrêtes au moins de me maintenir sur cette foutue table pour que je puisse le faire moi-même ! Dit Harry d'un ton acide dût à sa frustration.

\- Quel débit de paroles scandaleuses ! Et moi qui pensais être un bon amant pour toi et même accéder à tes requêtes. » Malfoy sourit d'un air satisfait, puis reprenant un air sérieux, il colla son torse contre celui de Harry et lui chuchota à l'oreille, sombrement : « Non Harry, je ne te baise pas, comme tu dis, je veux d'abords que tu te souviennes du sentiment de ne pas pouvoir te passer de ma queue, du manque que tu ressens quand je touche ton entrée mais que je n'y entre pas. Je veux que tu te souviennes que tu es en train de m'implorer pour que je te pénètre, pour que je te fasse jouir. Et surtout qu'il n'y a que moi qu'il ait le droit de te prendre ! Cracha-t-il rageusement. »

Comme prit d'une pulsion incontrôlable, il s'enfonça dans Harry qui cria son plaisir sous la violence du coup de reins. Ginny eut le pressentiment qu'Harry avait un léger penchant masochiste. Ce pressentiment s'intensifia quand elle le vit tourner sa tête vers l'homme le surplombant, le regardant du coin de l'œil avec un sourire railleur avant de parler. Peut-être avait-il aussi un côté suicidaire –ce qui n'était pas nouveau- quand elle vit le visage du blond s'assombrir comme jamais, suite à sa phrase provocatrice.

« - Oh, je vois ! Tu m'en veux encore parce que j'ai _fait l'amour_ avec quelqu'un avant de te connaitre~, Malfoy crispa sa mâchoire et grinça des dents avec de lui répondre avec hargne.

\- Dis-moi qui c'est ! Chuchota-t-il, se rengaina encore plusieurs fois dans l'intimité du brun plus qu'heureux de son agacerie. »

Tenant les mains d'Harry au niveau de ses tempes, Malfoy les relâcha subitement et arrêta de le pénétrer sous le soupir déçu d'Harry puis il plaça ce-dernier de sorte qu'il ait le flanc contre le bord du pupitre, souleva une de ses jambes qu'il plaça sur son épaule et se renfonça sans douceur en lui, laissant Harry cambrer son dos et se maintenir comme il pouvait avec son coude. Ne se souciant guère si son amant ne souffrait pas de la position, il profitait que la position était facile pour lui pour se déchainer rudement, faisant gémir lascivement le brun qui avait des larmes aux yeux du trop-plein de plaisir et légèrement de la bave au coin des lèvres. Après un instant où il se faisait pilonner sans arrêt, il consentit à répondre à son amant.

« - Non. Tu irais le torturer pour avoir osé prendre ma virginité qui selon toi t'appartenait, donc non ! Oui ! Là, là ! Encore !

\- Bien-sûr que je le torturerai il ne mérite que ça ! Tu es à moi ! À moi !

\- Mais oui, bon-sang ! Maintenant arrêtes de parler et continues !

\- Non. On n'a pas encore tous réglé.

\- … Quoi encore ? On a plus le temps, ça doit bien faire vingt minutes que je suis parti pour être avec toi ! Pleurnicha Harry qui ignorait que cela faisait maintenant 1 heure 30 qu'il avait disparu. »

Malfoy ne répondit rien, il préféra s'enlever de l'antre chaud et s'éloigner sous le regard d'abord surprit puis agacé du Survivant qui se redressa tout en observant son amant joueur et possessif s'asseoir sur la chaise du professeur à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Harry ne bougea pourtant pas, attendant que ce soit Malfoy qui l'invite à le rejoindre malheureusement aucun ne voulait céder. Harry voulait que ce soit Malfoy qui n'en pouvant plus, lui supplie de le rejoindre. Et Malfoy voulait que ce soit Harry qui le rejoigne pour lui supplier d'exaucer tous ses fantasmes. Chacun restait donc sur ses positions, attendant que l'autre perde patience. Finalement, Harry soupira et se dirigea vers le blond, sachant très bien que l'autre ne le ferait pas, même sous une menace. Il marcha à pas lent comme s'il allait à la potence, sous le sourire plus que satisfait du blond qui ignora son grognement.

Le blond tendit sa main pour le tirer vers lui qu'Harry tapa de la sienne pour l'enlever de son chemin. Ce-dernier arriva face au blond et fut obligé de lever un peu la tête car plus petit maintenant que son amant était assis sur le bureau. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard pendant une longue minute où Ginny se tendit derrière la porte. Finalement, le blond ouvrit la bouche en se penchant légèrement sur Harry.

« - À ton avis, quel est le problème restant ?

\- Ton égoïsme ? Railla Harry.

\- Hm. Non. Le fait que tu penses qu'on va continuer notre relation en se cachant.

\- … Tu savais très bien comment ça se passerait.

\- Oui, mais ça s'était avant de savoir que tu m'aimais.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais dit. Se renfrogna le brun en détournant la tête, un peu rouge.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je le sais, Harry grogna en réponse mais ne répliqua rien, Malfoy reprit donc. Harry. Je ne vais pas continuer à me cacher. Soit ça pète maintenant, soit on arrête.

\- … Je ne sais pas, ok ? Comment vont-ils réagir, hein ? Chuchota Harry en gardant le regard éloigné du visage de son homologue qui fronçait les sourcils.

\- T'as honte de moi. Dit-il en crispant les mains sur ses cuisses.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! S'écria Harry en écarquillant les yeux tout en tournant sa tête vers-lui.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Bah… Je sais pas… Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer avec quelqu'un. Je n'arrive pas à me projeter malgré que la guerre soit finie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- … J'imagine, laisser les choses se faire, ne pas se cacher mais ne pas faire de grandes annonces non plus. Juste ne pas se prendre la tête, Ginny ne voyait pas la tête d'Harry, dos à elle mais elle savait qu'il avait les yeux brillants.

\- Ça peut m'aller pour l'instant. »

Le blond avait prononcé cette phrase d'une voix douce et l'on sentait qu'il était soulagé de la réponse de son amant. Il se pencha et captura les lèvres de ce-dernier avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre. Il glissa aussi ses mains sur les hanches pour l'attirer vers lui, et le colla à son corps. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement en réponse en sentant leurs érections toujours présentes rentrer en contact. Les mains un peu basanées partirent à la rencontre du corps en face et voyagèrent sur la surface du dos laiteux. Se laissant tenter par leurs envies, ils s'embrassèrent de plus en plus voracement et le blond laissa ses mains descendre lentement vers le postérieur découvert dont il s'amusa à pétrir les muscles faisant encore glapir le possesseur du dudit postérieur. Les mains descendirent sous les fesses et les soulevèrent pour amener leur propriétaire à s'asseoir sur les cuisses du blond.

Une fois fait, les mains s'orientèrent vers le creux du dos qu'elles caressèrent avec volupté créant des frissons sur la peau tannée. Harry n'était pas en reste car même si Ginny ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait de ses mains, Malfoy grognait de plaisir. Ils semblèrent tous deux s'impatienter car leurs gestes devinrent de plus en plus pressés et brutaux. En ayant sûrement tous les deux marre, le blond souleva une nouvelle fois Harry et amena son séant vers son sexe qu'il glissa à l'intérieur, arrachant un gémissement guttural à Harry qui se dandinait pour s'enfoncer plus rapidement.

Entré jusqu'à la garde, Malfoy chuchota à Harry de bouger pour se donner lui-même du plaisir. Ce-dernier ne se fit pas prier et se permit de secs et grands mouvements de haut en bas rapides sachant que le blond le retiendrait s'il tombait. S'appuyant sur les épaules pâles et donnant son impulsion par ses cuisses qui se pliaient et dépliaient pour le monter, Harry maintenait un rythme rapide et soutenu, sous les orbes lubriques et voraces de son amant qui ne le quittaient pas des yeux.

Le brun se pencha et captura les lèvres de son homologue et s'en suivit un long et bruyant baiser. D'un mouvement agile et souple, Malfoy réussit à retourner Harry, de sorte qu'il soit dos au bureau pour que ce soit désormais lui qui mène la dance. Harry ne s'en plaint pas, allant plutôt à l'encontre des hanches qui le pilonnaient sauvagement. Ginny rougit encore plus qu'avant en entendant les râles indécents et luxurieux que poussait Harry. Il accrocha ses jambes autour de la taille étroite de son amant et à l'aide de ses chevilles, aiguillonnait Malfoy pour qu'il frappe plus fort et plus précisément.

« - Aaah Draco ! Je viens~ ! Marmonna Harry vite suivit d'un râle chaud émit par son amant. »

Malfoy, en réponse, amena Harry jusqu'à lui et lui imposa un baiser passionné avant de sortir complètement de l'intimité et de se rengainer puissamment dans un claquement humide significatif. Déclenchant ainsi l'orgasme d'Harry qui s'arracha du baiser pour crier son plaisir, vite suivit du blond qui jouit de satisfaction. S'écroulant sur le bureau, ils peinèrent à reprendre leur souffle et à redescendre de leur orgasme. Ils se chuchotèrent des mots tellement doucement que le sort n'arriva pas à les transmettre à Ginny qui se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de partir rejoindre sa famille. Suite à sa pensée, le miroir s'évapora et la fumée qui s'en échappa revint vers la baguette qu'elle serrait douloureusement dans sa main devenue moite.

Les jambes encore flageolantes, elle se dirigea vers la Grande-Salle en espérant qu'Harry ne les rejoigne pas trop tôt, sinon elle ne pourrait le regarder en face. Une fois arrivée, elle se dirigea vers sa famille qui s'était tous rassemblés n'ayant pas trouvé le brun et ayant préférés l'attendre là.

« - Alors, tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda Ron qui fronça les sourcils quand il l'a vit rougir.

\- Oui mais il était… Euh… Occupé ?

\- Occupé ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, répondit-elle les joues en feu sous les regards interloqués de sa famille. »

Elle resta ensuite silencieuse malgré l'attention qu'on lui portait. Ils attendirent encore une demi-heure mais quand Harry arriva il ne se fit pas enguirlander par sa famille, tous étant trop surprit par la réaction qu'elle avait eue et le fait qu'Harry soit arrivé accompagné par Malfoy. Personne ne dit rien, mais tous avaient compris la relation qu'entretenaient désormais les deux jeunes hommes. Ce fut donc un peu gêné que commença les conversations vers le Portoloin mais heureusement tout le monde se reprit bien vite et se détendit… Sauf Ginny qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Harry sans rougir, pendant que lui s'interrogeait sur ses joues en feu. Oui, elle faisait dans le fangirl sur les boy's love mais elle aurait bien voulut ne rien voir et ne rien savoir finalement.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **ENCORE UNE CHOSE TRÈS IMPORTANTE ! JE N'ÉCRIRAIS PAS PENDANT UN MOMENT CAR JE ME SUIS AUTO DÉFIÉE DE POSTÉ 10 HISTOIRES (celle-ci n'en fait pas partie, elle est juste en plus parce que je suis assez bête pour écrire encore 5 histoires en plus de celle que je n'ai pas terminé pour le défi) SUR LES COUPLE SASU/NARU ET DRARRY (sauf deux il me semble) AVEC UN OU PLUSIEURS CHAPITRES ET JE LES POSTERAI UNE FOIS PAR JOUR ! DÉFIS INUTILE MAIS LUDIQUE ! VOUS AUVEZ LES RÉSUMÉS SUR MON PROFIL ET SI VOUS VOULEZ VOIR UNE HISTOIRE EN PARTICULIER COMMENCER AVANT LES AUTRES DÎTES LE MOI ! AU PLAISIR DE VOUS VOIR LES LIRE ET LES COMMENTER !**

 **Sur ce je vous dis,**

 **Léchouilles Baveuses,**

 **IdéaLise, qui je le répète était anciennement Écrit à la Plume. (l'arrêt de majuscule fait du bien aux yeux, non ? xD)**


End file.
